In the field of coffee derivative products, it is very important to have desirable taste and aroma characteristics thereof. Said characteristics are commonly associated with high quality coffee products. A great amount of the efforts made in the state of the art concern this aspect, that is, improving the aroma and taste of coffee derivative products. The general market is highly demanding and dynamic and therefore, it requires products having a higher quality and a high innovative component.
The patent application FR2759254 relates to a method for producing a beverage having coffee and fruits taste comprising a) grinding coffee beans and depositing same in a container (4); b) making fruit pulp and optionally c) adding other colors and aroma while drying the fruit and finally d) grinding the dried fruit until powdered and depositing in another container (11). Finally, the powdered fruit and grounded coffee are mixed (15) and packed (16). (FIG. 1)
However, said document does not disclose an extract having coffee and red fruits combined aroma which maintains unaltered coffee taste.
On the other hand, patent application CN1059452 discloses a formulation and preparation of a fruit based beverage which uses the skin and residual juice obtained during coffee processing in order to obtain a syrup which is used as raw material in the food and beverages industry.
The application US2006035000 is addressed to a soluble coffee product having improved aroma and taste comprising particulate soluble coffee and non-flavored coffee oil wherein the coffee oil has a particle size from 0.1?m to 25?m.
On the other hand, application EP 1 527 695 provides a non-alcoholic coffee beverage comprising a fermented coffee component comprising a coffee aroma with flower and/or fruit notes due to coffee flavor fermentation. However, this application does not disclose a beverage having red fruits aroma obtained from the use of natural strawberry and blackberry pulp.
Accordingly, there is still the need of providing a liquid coffee extract having a natural combined coffee and red fruits aroma which modifies the aroma but holds intact coffee taste.